V nepravidelném rytmu
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Dramione ficlet. Klišé.


**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>V nepravidelném rytmu<strong>

_**Uneven Beats**_

**Napsala:** **Ayane_tsurugi**

**Přeložila:** **Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Ayane_tsurugi<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Úsměvný ficlet v originálním znění naleznete zde:

**dramione-ldws . livejournal . com/79285 . html**

**»»««**

**Dramione**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Postavy:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

**Poznámečka:** Doufám, že jste si užili sluníčka! :)

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**V nepravidelném rytmu**

**»»««**

První věc, kterou Draco po probuzení zaregistruje, je sadistický maniak, který mu bubnuje v hlavě v nepravidelném rytmu. Ta druhá je palčivá chuť v ústech, která by se dala popsat snad jen slovy _chcíplý hlodavec na jazyku_.

Pokusí se překulit, ale vlna nevolnosti ho pěkně rychle přiměje přestat dělat hlouposti. Z hrdla se mu vydere sten, což se bubeníkovi v hlavě zrovna dvakrát nezamlouvá, pokud se teda dá usuzovat podle toho, že začal skákat po jeho nebohém, bezbranném mozku.

Zaslechne smích. Na okamžik zadoufá, že si pro něj přišel masový vrah, protože to by se teď vcelku hodilo. »Dobré ráno, Malfoy,« ozve se posměváček před ním.

»Okamžitě vypadni z mého pokoje nebo ti vyrobím parádní čepeček z tvých vnitřností,« chce říct, ale vyjde z toho spíše: »Žmmmh.«

»Měl bych tu lektvar proti kocovině,« řekne ten úžasný vetřelec. Draco pootevře oko a uvidí Pottera, jak sedí na židli u postele a v rukách si pohazuje s nebem-na-zemi v malé fiole. »Nechtěl bys?«

»Ach bože, ano,« řekne Draco tónem, který není ani zakňouráním, ani zoufalostí, co vás to napadá, a natáhne ruku – jenže Potter lahvičku odtáhne.

»Nejdřív mi musíš odpovědět na jednu otázku.« Potter se ušklíbne a Draco zvažuje, jestli by se mu neměl vyzvracet na boty, ale pak mu dojde, že by ten koberec musel čistit a ještě navíc by nedostal ten ozdravný lektvar

»Jestli je to _Kde je tady záchod?_, tak si budeš muset počkat, než budeš na řadě,« zabručí a Potter se zase zasměje, a pak se nakloní blíž k posteli.

»Co si pamatuješ ze včerejší noci?«

Draco se na chvíli zamyslí, ale myšlení bolí a poslední, co mu vytane na mysli je Pansy, jak na něj mávne, když se po společném pozdějším obědě vracejí do kanceláře. »Pokud včerejšek nekončil zhruba tak ve dvě odpoledne, tak nic.« Polkne, aby zaplašil další vlnu nevolnosti. »To je všechno?«

Potter mu hodí fiolu. Vypije její obsah a zasténá pod náporem úlevy, když se dostaví kýžený účinek. Když se zase podívá na Pottera, vidí, že na něj stále ještě kouká. Sladká střízlivost mu nakopne mozek zpátky do chodu. »Pottere, proč jsi u mě v ložnici?«

Potterovou jedinou odpovědí je další úšklebek, pak se zeptá: »Jaká je ta nejpitomější věc, co jsi udělal, když jsi byl nadranej, Malfoy?«

»Nezáleží na tom, co řeknu, stejně mě vyvedeš z omylu, že?«

»Dozajista.«

Draco zaběduje a přetáhne si přes hlavu polštář. Voní jinak. »Tak ven s tím.«

»Tvoje žena se chce rozvést,« prohlásí Potter a Draco slyší, jak se směje. Zprudka se posadí.

»Moje kdo chce co?«

»Žena. Rozvod. Soustřeď se, Malfoy, nestíháš.«

»Nemám ženu,« oponuje Draco a Potter má tu drzost vypadat pobaveně.

»S tím bych si dovolil nesouhlasit.«

Jako na zavolanou zaplaví jeho mysl děsivá smíchanina několika štamprlí, hustých hnědých vlasů a nakonec taky nějakého parchanta v ubohém kvádru, jak vyčarovává vír konfet nad hlavou jemu a … »No to mě poser.«

»Máš fakt kliku, že tu sedím já a ne Ron.«

»Jen jsem ji chtěl dostat na rande,« zaúpí – a vážně by měl přestat žvanit, ale nemůže. »To bylo jen – do jedné nohy, do druhé, víš jak, na kuráž a … Sakra.«

Potter si ho pozorně prohlíží. »Je v mých silách zpomalit rozvodové řízení. Pokus si teda myslíš, že by sis ji dokázal získat.«

Draco se zalkne, ale neví, jakou emocí. »A proč bys to dělal?«

»Jen chci, aby byla šťastná.«

**»»konec««**


End file.
